mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stephanus rex
About 2 Hi! This is Mapmaker023 andabout the Almost 2 Map Game, what does NAP stand for? Please tell me soon, thanks! Mapmaker023 (talk) 16:00, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks for telling me! Mapmaker023 (talk) 18:45, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright Rex, let's talk about dealing with Poland on Almost 2. --Mapmaker023 (talk) 02:17, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Kay. We are planning the war, but when should we start it? Tell me soon. Mapmaker023 (talk) 02:44, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Great news, Rex! I got Scandinavia to join our alliance! Mapmaker023 (talk) 19:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Should we start the war? Mapmaker023 (talk) 20:08, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Great news, Rex! I got Japan and the Netherlands to join our alliance! Also I am on France's good side! Mapmaker023 (talk) 13:46, June 30, 2014 (UTC) How's the time to declare war on Russia! Mapmaker023 (talk) 19:40, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Kay, so we'll attack on 1905, but who will join on our side, and who will join Russia's side? Mapmaker023 (talk) 00:16, July 2, 2014 (UTC) When the year 1905 starts, you do a causis beli on Russia and you'll declare war on Russia. Then me and Sean will get all the allies Mapmaker023 (talk) 16:11, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Steph, the turn will be up in a few minutes, post as quickly as possible, so that it can start For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:57, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Turn is up! For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:03, July 2, 2014 (UTC) A Favor I ask of you a favor. I ask that I may post a response to what I am seeing on the TSPTF page on your talk page so that you can copy/paste it on the TSPTF page for me because I can not as I am blocked, and the other 2 of whom I requested to do this have since gone offline. Would you be willing to do this for me? Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Here it is: I feel that this would be best deal with if I broke it up addressing points in a more organized fashion: *Crim, you block me for openly attacking people, and here I call you a hypocrite. The event you refer to in which I was in chat and under influence I mentioned it as a side note (because people may want to know that about who they are conversing with). You, with the help of Feud, managed to succesfully bully me of the chat (not something easily done, I commend you) when I mentioned it though me whole intent from before entering the chat was to talk about these Cold War-era Shortwave Radio Stations and in the time was offering it as a subject to converse over. Instead of either taking me up on the subject or just simply ignoring me, instead I was harassed by a duo who was intent on not believing the side-note I had mentioned earlier instead of anything else. Like, shit, I wanted to talk about radio stations and Crim and Feud harassed and attacked me tenaciously enough that I actually left the chat for that very reason. This attack against me is the reason for the screenshot in which I call Feud a "religulous faget" and I say that you're name is a just a niggerdly one to me (by the way, niggerdly is not racist to say). I will admit that I may have been unreasonable aggressive to the chat to those who may not have deserved it. If you recall correctly, I even wrote a sort of apology to Fed, and though I never expressed it I do regret having needlessly attack Mscoree right out of the gate. Perhaps my criticisms were more like down-right offenses than they should have been. You, though, attacking you is completely justified. I also can't help but notice a screenshot of me calling you one of the Pentecostle Drones, but I don't see one of you comparing me to the group of retards that you knew in the Cub Scouts. *Sky, wtf are you talking about? I'm not anti-Semetic, I'm anti-Zionist, big difference. You say I'm Germaniphilic, well I'm part German so pardon that, but I'm also Persianiphilic, Azeriphilic, Burmaphilic, Amerindianphilic, Zoroastrianphilic etc. etc. I don't see what your point is. I don't know where you heard I was anti-Semetic, but I'm not, and I'm saddened to see you in opposition to me. *Andrew, when did I attack you? Also, I'm sorry if my use of the word "autism" or "autist" in that manner offends you. I was unaware of your mental handicapp, and perhaps if somone ever aksed me to not say that stuff I would stop. I have never recieved a complaint for abusing the word in a negative aspect, sorry for offending. You list the people I "target with my hate" as fed, ms, crim, me, sine," I only hate Crim, who I have legitamate qualms with and with Fed and Mscorree, both of which I consider myself to be at least on friendlier tersm with, and you I'm rather indiffirent upon. Any attacks then were in regard to moderator abilities in PM3. *Rex, you're just so... I called Crim a great many a thing, yes I did. He called me a great many of thing in return and some what he said, hehad less legitamate basis and fewer legitamate qualms than I had. My greivances with him is that he managed to become a bully-with-a-badge. Also, Crim never "volunteered" to work with the austists, last time I checked I said that about the retards he knew in Cub Scouts that he was comparing me to. Also, I was not refering to NotLAH when I was talking about his "shitty game" I was referring to PMIII for the reason that I find the moderators for that game to be far more disorganized than I would like. Honestly, I consider Ms to be one of the people around here I have a stronger preference for, others include Imp, Kogasa, Toby, you (formerly, until you said you're OK with Agent Orange and just some of the other shit you say), Viva, Sky (formerly, until I read that he thinks I'm a neo-Nazi), Sine, Fed, the list could go on. I'm getting a lot of flack for attacking people, which perhaps I did to too great of extent, but honestly I barely through insults at almost anyone in this chat aside from Ms. Also, I really can't believe you made that list of people I'm "insulting." Like, shit, because I said some unflattering things about the people who elcted Crim to be part of the TSPTF (which I think he has demonstrated he should not be), and I really can't believe you're trying to make it seem like I was insulting them each and individually. Most of the people on that list I have respect for, and was more their deicison than their selves. *Eiplec + Rex, holy crap, are you guys the NSA? Why are there so many damn screenshots? A man should be able to say what he likes in the chat like so many do without the fear of people taking screenshots of it. Honestly, really? Like, really? If I took a screenshot everytime said something ban-worthy this whole website would have more banned users than unbanned. About the Screenshots *Yeah, I "attacked" Mscorree, my friend, for a breif period, sorry. I was referring to PM3 *I brought up the Pentecostal Drones because he brought up the Retarded Cub Scouts. *Sky, wtf? *Those insults about Crim and Feud were about the time they bullied me off the chat, saying I couldn't be on acid because I could type (which is silly). They bullied me off the chat and I was pissed about it, sorry for talking shit about them when they left. So in conclusion: *Yes, I did attack people. I'm sorry to those that don't deserve it, being Mscoree and Fed who I threw more at than I should have. For the rest my "attack" was pretty much fully concentrated on Crim who responded in a likewise manner, after he himself has attacked me in the past needlessly. If I am going to be banned for this incident of attack I must say that if the same standard is used on others Crim himself should also be banned. *I'm not anti-Semetic. The girl I like is part Jewish. *Sorry, for making fun of austists. No one ever seemed offended to an extent when I would make such jokes, and would have stopped had it been requested. *Rex totally exaggerated the amount of people I was attacking and the severity of the attack. Honestly, this was mostly between Crim and I with the unfortunate collateral-kinda-on-purpose-damage that hit Fed and Mscorree. *This is really not something that should be banned over. Honestly, LG, if you are reading this then you are probably wasting your time, but may still ban me anyway. *I'm disappointed. Several of the people who posted against me are people who I would have staunchly defended if under threat of ban. I expected a smaller lynch mob, I can't be suprised though. *Thanks, Viva. Perhaps My Last Signature: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 23:11, July 11, 2014 (UTC) 1898 Hey stephanus, I invite you to join my map game starting on 5th July, called 1898! Greetings NSaurio (talk) 05:24, May 27, 2018 (UTC)